The Breaker
by CyneCivetLeonhard
Summary: Syaoran, seorang anak terbuang yang ternyata memiliki rahasia besar, yang bahkan tidak diketahui oleh dirinya sendiri.. maaf, nggak pinter bikin summary.. " terinspirasi dari film JUMPER, review yah ? :D
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Syaoran, seorang anak terbuang yang ternyata memiliki rahasia besar, yang bahkan tidak diketahui oleh dirinya sendiri..

Disclaimer : Punya itutuh ! *nunjuk CLAMP*= =

Pair(s) : Syaoran & Sakura

Rated : T

Terinspirasi dari film JUMPER,:D

By : Civet Leonhard

Aku sarapan dengan tergesa-gesa. Tergesa-gesa karena tiga hal. Pertama, bis sekolahku sudah membunyikan klaksonnya yg membuatku gugup sejak 5 menit yg lalu, kedua, ibu tiriku berteriak dengan frustasinya "Syaoran !! Cepat sana berangkat !! Bunyi klakson itu membuatku pusing !!", dan ketiga, kemarin sekolah memberiku peringatan akhir. Mereka mengatakan bahwa kalau hari ini aku terlambat lagi hari ini,-dalam artian bahwa aku sudah sering terlambat di hari-hari sebelumnya-mereka akan mengeluarkanku. Setelah selesai mengunyah seiris roti bakar, aku langsung meraih ransel dan membanting pintu rumah. Aku hanya berjarak tiga langkah dari bis itu, saat mesinnya mulai menderu. Aku mempercepat langkahku dan mengetok pintunya. Aku tahu supir itu melihatku. Aku tahu, karena tadi aku melihatnya mencibir padaku. Tapi, sayangnya, supir tadi termasuk salah satu dari ribuan orang yg membenciku di sekolah ini. Jadi, dia pura-pura tidak mendengar, dan tetap saja menginjak pedal gas. Ya, ia meninggalkanku. Aku berlari berusaha mengejar bis kuning itu. Walaupun aku tahu itu sia-sia dan akan hanya membuat asma ku kambuh.

Aku berusaha mencapai ujung bis itu, tapi sang supir malah semakin mempercepat laju bis seenaknya. Aku merasa dadaku mulai sesak. Aha, sepertinya asmaku mulai kambuh. Sambil meremas dada aku tetap mengejar bis itu. Hanya bis itulah harapanku untuk ke sekolah tepat waktu. Karena kalau aku harus menunggu bis umum lagi, aku akan sampai di sekolah 1 jam kemudian. Dan untuk naik kereta expres, aku tak punya cukup biaya. Aku yakin, aku pasti sudah jatuh ke jalanan dengan tangan meremas kerah baju dan wajah memerah kalau saja bidadari itu tidak menyelamatkanku. Ya, bidadari itu. Sakura kinomoto. Primadonna sekolah. Semua anak laki-laki di sekolah menyukainya,-termasuk aku. Tapi aku cukup tahu diri, jadi aku hanya menutupi perasaanku rapat-rapat. Saat aku sudah merasa pandanganku mengabur, bidadari itu berseru nyaring, "Pak !! Hentikan bisnya. Syaoran masih di luar !". Sang supir langsung menghentikan bisnya berkat perintah Sakura, orang yg di hormatinya. Maklum, ayah Sakura dalah salah satu penyumbang dana cukup besar pada yayasan. Dengan terengah-rengah aku memasuki bis. Supir berkumis itu mendelik. Tapi aku tidak peduli. "Yg penting aku tidak terlambat"batinku. Aku duduk di kursi paling ujung di bis. Di kursi buangan. Di kursi yg joknya sudah robek, dan mengeluarkan busa-busa nya yg berwarna kuning di hiasi bercak hijau di sekitarnya. Itu lumut. Aku menatap Sakura dengan pandangan terima kasih padanya. Ia membalas pandangan itu dengan senyuman. Senyuman yg manis sekali....

Jam pelajaran olahraga baru saja berakhir. Dengan mulut yg mengap-mengap, aku dudk di sisi lapangan. Kami baru saja lari. Lari 4 putaran. Aku berusaha mencari sosok Sakura diantara para siswa yg sedang berlarian. "Ah itu dia "ucapku lirih. Aku melihat Sakura sedang berbincang dengan teman-temannya. Bila aku tidak salah, gadis berambut hitam itu namanya Tomoyo Daidouji, sedang yg berambut coklat, bernama Rika Sasaki. Aku sedang berusaha memulihkan nafasku, saat tiba-tiba aku merasa kepalaku di hantam sesuatu. Aku menoleh kesakitan. Ternyata itu bola dodge. Aku meringis begitu melihat di tanganku terdapat bercak merah."Oh !! Betapa lemahnya aku !! Kena bola saja berdarah !"umpatku dalam hati. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut cokalt-sepertinya dia orang yg melempar bola terkutuk ini-berlari menghampiriku.

"Hai lemah !! Maaf yah, aku tidak melihatmu ! Hahaha"ocehnya seenaknya.

Aku hanya diam menunduk. Aku tahu, kalau aku mmebalas ataupun memakinya itu hanya akan membuatku semakin terluka. Jadi aku hanya membisu.

"Hei !! Kau tuli yah !! Aku sedang berbicara padamu !!"ia mulai menendang lenganku.

Aku masih diam. Aku tidak ingin memperburuk keadaan.

"HEI !! ANAK IDIOT !!"teriaknya lagi. Aku menggigit bibir bagian bawahku kuat-kuat. Aku menahan amarah yg meledak-ledak di hatiku. Ingin rasanya aku menonjok wajah anak gempal itu.

"Hei, kalian tahu tidak. Katanya dia ini anak haram lho ! Bahkan kabarnya ibunya pelacur. Makanya ibunya meninggalka-"

Aku tidak ingat kapan aku menyentuh wajah anak sialan itu.

Tahu-tahu saja ia sudah jatuh terjengkang di tanah. Dengan wajah lebam dan berdarah-darah. Aku tercenung. Anak itu berteriak keras " Pak !! Syaoran memukulku !!".

Aku memandangi tanganku. Tanganku memang terkepal dan ada bercak darah disitu. Tapi aku bersumpah, aku tidak memukulnya. Aku bahkan tidak menyentuhnya satu incipun. Tapi aku tahu sesatu hal yg pasti. Aku sekarang ada dala masalah. Masalah besar, malah…

Aku terhenyak di sofa dengan wajah merah. Yah, pihak sekolah mengleuarkanku. Mereka bilang, kalau aku tetap di pertahankan di sekolah itu, mereka akan dituntut oleh ibu si anak gempal. Ibu tiriku mengomel-ngomel di telpon. Sepertinya ia menelpon ayahku. Aku bisa mendengar sebagian kata-katanya.

"Tidak bisakah kau memasukkannya ke panti asuhan saja ?! Aku lelah mengurus anak bermasalah itu !!"

Aku semakin tertunduk. Ibu kandung pergi begitu saja setelah melahirkanku. Kata ibu tiriku, ibuku mengalami gangguan kejiwaan dan di rawat di rumah sakit jiwa. Tapi anehnya, mereka tak pernah memperbolehkanku menengok wanita yang sudah mengandungku itu. Hal ini membuatku cukup yakin, bhawa ibuku sudah meninggal.

"Syaoran, kau tahu, ini sudah ke-3 kalinya kau di keluarkan. Kau mau apa sih ? Kenapa kau tak bisa menahan diri untuk berbuat kekacauan ?"Tanya ibu tiriku yg tahu-tahu sudah duduk di sampingku.

Aku mendongak. Memandangi matanya yang berwarna khaki. "Ibu.. Maafkan aku. Tapi, kau percaya kan, aku tidak melakukan hal itu ? Kau percaya kan aku tidak memukuli si Ishida itu ?"

Wanita itu tersenyum. "Aku percaya Syaoran. Tapi kau mengerti kan, aku sudah cukup bersabar selama ini ?"

"Iya bu.. Aku paham hal itu"

"Baguslah"ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Tapi senyumannya terlihat janggal kali ini. Entah apa hal yg janggal itu.

"Karena kau mengerti Syaoran, kau mau kan, enyah dari kehidupanku selama-lamanya ?"lanjutnya lagi. Dari balik punggunya ia mengeluarkan tangannya yg menggengam sebuah pisau.

Rahangku berkedut melihatnya. Aku kembali memandanginya. "I-ibu, apa maksud ibu ?"

"Kau tahu maksudku, Syaoran "

Ku dapati ada kilatan penuh nafsu membunuh di matanya. Ya, nafsu untuk membunuhku.

"Kau, sudah cukup membuatku gila Syaoran !! Kau itu pembunuh !! Ibumu pembunuh !! Makanya ia meninggalkanmu !! Begitu pula ayahmu. Kau tahu ? Sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin melakukan ini padamu. Tapi karena aku masih mencintai ayahmu, aku berusaha menahannya. Tapi sekarang, kesabaranku sudah habis ! Kau sudah cukup membuatku malu dan terpuruk di masyarakat ! Habis lah kau sekarang !! "dengan cepat ia berusaha menusukku. Aku memejamkan mata dengan takut. "Habislah aku"batinku. Namun tiba-tiba aku mendengar teriakan. Teriakan dari wanita yg ingin membunuhku tadi. Aku berdiri dengan kaget. Aku melihatnya terjatuh dari sofa, dengan tangan yg masih memegang pisau yg menancap di perutnya. Ia menusuk dirinya sendiri. Matanya terbelalak kaget. "I..ibu.."pekikku dengan panik. Berusaha mendekatinya. "Pergi kau bocah iblis !! Kau.. memang setan !! Kau gerakan pisau ini, agar menusukku !! Iyakan ? Pergi ka-"omongan terputus. Begitu juga dengan nafasnya. Wajahku memucat. Aku tidak merasa aku pernah mengerakan tangan ku. Badanku bergetar hebat. Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yg panas di kedua tanganku. Saat aku melihatnya, ya, itu darah. Berwarna merah pekat…

C/N : Howee.. akhirnya jadi juga chapter satunya..== maaf kalau ceritanya gaje dan masih banyak typo,

Mohon kiritk dan sarannya

Last word,

R-E-V-I-E-W


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya! XD

Civ bisa update chapter 2! Maaf lama banget updatenya T_T. dan maaf juga buat ceritanya yang gaje ini =_=a. Ok, daripada banyak bacot, Civ langsung aja deh~

* * *

**THE BREAKER**

** Chapter 2  
**

CLAMP- OWNER OF CCS

ME-OWNER OF THIS STORY.

WARNING:TYPO, BAD LANGUAGE, OOC, etc.

ENJOY IT~

* * *

Mereka, orang-orang berseragam kepolisian itu menggiringku ke dalam sebuah mobil berwarna hijau lumut. Aku terduduk dengan wajah tertunduk memandangi kedua tanganku. Kedua tangan hinaku yang sudah membunuh ibuku sendiri. Walaupun wanita itu bukan ibu kandungku, dan dia nyaris membunuh, aku tetap, merasa teramat sangat bersalah atas kematiannya. Aku melihatnya berlumuran darah dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa hari ini terjadi hal yang sama berturut-turut? Kenapa mereka bisa seperti itu? Kenapa di tanganku terdapat bercak darah? Sementara aku tidak menyentuh mereka satu kalipun. "Syaoran! Syaoran!"seorang lelaki yg suaranya amat ku kenal berseru sambil mengetuk kaca mobil. Aku langsung menoleh sambil berseru

"Ayah!"

Dan turun dari mobil itu.

"Syaoran! Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja!"ujarnya lagi, sambil memelukku penuh kasih sayang. "Ayah, aku bersumpah, bukan aku yang melakukannya! Bukan aku yang membunuh ibu!".

Ayahku mengangguk pelan. "Ayah tahu nak. Ayah, tahu itu,". Aku menangis tertahan dalam pelukannya. Aku merasa lega, karena akhirnya ada orang yg percaya padaku.

**6 tahun kemudian**

"Selamat, Syaoran, akhirnya kau bebas !"seru sipir itu sembari menyalamiku.

"Hemn. Terima kasih,". Aku lalu berjalan keluar dari penjara yg pengap itu. Yah, aku akhirnya di penjara karena kasus Itu. Kasus langka, dimana seorang anak tak tahu diri membunuh ibu tirinya sendiri-, setidaknya begitulah yg tertulis di sebuah harian yg kubaca enam tahun yg lalu. Ayahku sudah berusaha mati-matian untuk membebaskan ku darisini, tapi aku menolaknya. Yah, pikirku, daripada aku hidup bebas di luar dan membunuh orang, lebih baik aku mendekam disini saja. Di bawah pengawasan para polisi. Selama enam tahun ini juga aku belajar banyak. Belajar tentang siapa diriku sebenarnya. Belajar tentang masa lalu yang tidak pernah ku ingat. Ayahku menceritakan semuanya padaku. Membuatku semakin malas untuk keluar dari penjara. Tempat yang ku anggap 'aman' ini. Misteri tentang hal itu-pembunuhan ibuku pun mulai terkuak. Memang benar aku yang membunuhnya. Dengan telekinesis. Kau mengerti maksudku kan? Membunuh atau menghancurkan sesuatu tanpa menyentuhnya. Dan aku termasuk ke dalam kaum mereka. Kaum mereka yg paling berbahaya, kaum yang berlevel paling atas. Yaitu, kaum Breaker...

..

..

..

..

"Ayah, selamat pagi,"sapaku saat memasuki ruang makan. "Selamat pagi Syaoran. Bagaimana ? Lebih nyaman tidur di ranjang sendiri kan , di banding dipan penjara?".

Aku hanya mengangguk singkat, lalu duduk dam mengambil roti panggang. Sambil mengunyah, aku membolak-balik halaman koran. "Mencari apa?","Hem? Biasalah yah. Pekerjaan. Aku tidak mau menambah jumlah pengangguran di negeri ini,"

"Tapi, kau, maaf Syao, kau kan punya catatan kriminal, dan lagi, kau bahkan tak punya ijazah smp. Siapa yang mau menerimamu sebagai karyawannya?"

Alisku mengkerut. "Benar juga kata-kata ayah,"batinku lagi.

"Hei! Jangan kecewa nak! Mungkin kau bisa kerja freelance!"

"Freelance?"

"Ya. Begini, teman ayah sedang butuh tambahan tukang cat, mungkin kau bisa membantunya,"ucap mantan tukang pos itu lagi.

"Uhm, sepertinya, kedengaran cukup bagus,"

"Baiklah. Nanti akan ayah telpon teman ayah itu. Tapi, ingat, jangan terlalu menarik perhatian 'mereka', dan jangan melukai siapapun,"

"Jangan terlalu menarik perhatian 'mereka', dan jangan melukai siapapun,"ucapan ayah saat sarapan masih mengiang-ngiang di telingaku. "Jangan terlalu menarik perhatian 'mereka,'"ucapku pelan. Yah, mereka, para hunter. Oh, apa aku belum menjelaskannya pada kalian?

Ok, secara umum saja, setiap makhluk berbahaya dan unik pasti diburu kan?

Contohnya saja serigala gunung, ataupun beruang grizzly. Karena mereka dianggap berbahaya dan unik, mereka terus diburu. Populasi mereka yang semula beribu-ribu, atau bahkan berjuta-juta, kini hanya tinggal hitungan jari.

Nah, begitu juga dengan kami. Para Hunter itu senantiasa memburu kami. Dimanapun, kapanpun. Mereka akan menembakkan sejenis laser, dan itu akan mengubahmu jadi debu. Keren kan? Tapi maaf, aku tidak mau berakhir menjadi abu. Ayahku-,yang juga seorang breaker, sudah beribu-ribu kali mereka buru, dan beribu kali juga hampir terbunuh. O' yeah, untungnya selama aku ini aku tidak pernah mengalaminya. Karena para tahanan membuat 'bau'ku tersamarkan. Maksudku, para hunter itu menemukan kami dengan cara membaui. Kata ayahku, para breaker mempunyai bau yang khas. Walaupun aku tidak pernah mencium baunya, kuharap baunya itu tidak seperti bau kaus kaki yang sudah setengah tahun tidak kau laundry. "Hikaru! Awas!"jerit seseorang yg memecahkan lamunan ku. Aku refleks langsung menoleh. Seorang anak lelaki bermata sayu nyaris tergilas ban mobil. Untungnya dia..-Hei, tunggu ! Bukankah ia tadi ada di tengah jalan? Kenapa saat ini dia malah berdiri di pinggir jalan. Maksudku, aku bahkan tidak melihatnya berlari ataupun beranjak darisitu. Aku masih tercengang saat melihat seorang wanita berstellan putih menghampiri anak itu dan memeluknya. Wanita itu mengenakan stellan putih bersih, rambutnya coklat mengkilap, ditimpa cahaya mentari musim dingin. Aku masih memperhatikan mereka berdua. Saat sang ibu tiba-tiba berdiri dan balik memperhatikanku

"Ah,-eh, tadi saya cuma.."

"Tidak apa-apa."jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Waw! Entah kenapa sekarang aku jadi merasa sudah mengenalnya dalam waktu lama. Dugaanku makin kuat saat melihat namanya yang tercetak rapih di kartu anggota yang di kenakannya itu.

"Sakura?"

"Maaf?"

"Maksud ku, namamu Sakura Kinomoto kan ?"

Ia mengernyitkan alisnya lalu menatapku dengan bingung dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. "Benar. Anda,-maaf, siapa yah?"

"Aku, em-, Syaoran! Kau ingat tidak? Kita dulu satu sekolah saat smp!"

Ia masih tampak kebingungan. Ya ampun, apakah aku memang sudah di lupakan semua orang?

"Ah! Iya. Aku ingat. Ya ampun, Syaoran? Kau sudah bebas yah? Aduh, maafkan aku tadi tidak sempat mengenalimu," ucapnya lagi.

Aku tercengang. Ternyata dia memang tidak berubah. "Seperti yang kau lihat. Mereka akhirnya membebaskanku,"jawabku.

Sakura tersenyum. "Oh, sebelumnya kenalkan, ini anakku. Namanya Hikaru,"Sakura mengulurkan tangan putranya itu. Tunggu. Putra? Jangan bilang, dia sudah.. Menikah..

Aku mengecat tembok didepanku perlahan. Selain takut berbuat kesalahan, sebenarnya aku daritadi melamun. Pertemuanku dengan Sakura tadi kembali mengingatkan cinta pertamaku padanya. Cinta-cintaan anak smp. Hemp, aku tersenyum mengingatnya. "Syaoran! Kalau kerja jangan melamun!"tegur seseorang tiba-tiba. Aku menoleh. Di belakangku berdiri sesosok laki-laki bersahaja. "Ah, maaf tuan,"akupun kembali bekerja dengan cepat.

Tanpa terasa, mentari sudah tinggi. Akupun memutuskan untuk duduk sejenak, walaupun mentari tidak terik saat itu, -saat musim dingin-. Teringat kembali olehku percakapan tadi siang..

Flashback

"Jadi, ini anakmu?"aku bertanya dengan mata terbelalak. Aku yakin itu.

Sakura tersipu. Membuat pipinya merona dan menjadi sepuluh kali lebih manis di mataku.

"Eh, iya. Tapi cuma anak angkat,"

Dan kata 'angkat' itu membuatku amat lega. Bagaimana tidak? Artinya dia belum menikahkan?

Tapi.. Bisa saja yang ia maksud itu.. Anak ini anak suaminya...

"Kau.. Sudah menikah?"tanyaku dengan gugup. Oke, tidak salahkan aku berharap?

Sekali lagi Sakura menggeleng. "Belum. Dia ini anak kerabatku.."

Aku bersorak dalam hati. Kau tahu artinya? Aku masih punya kesempatan. Yah, itu kalaupun dia mau dengan lelaki macam aku begini. Lelaki yang mungkin ada di urutan satu, 'top ten worst boyfriend' yang akan di majalah. Freelance, mantan napi, tidak berpendidikan, dan lain-lain. Lengkap sudah kekuranganku.

Waktu kerja kembali di mulai. Akupun kembali berdiri dan mengambil peralatan kerja. "Selamat siang.. Bisa saya bertanya, rumah sakit dekat sini dimana ya?"

DEG

Aku menoleh. Ternyata tadi suara seorang pemuda sebayaku, yang tersenyum penuh arti. Ooh, rupanya dialah sang penanya tadi. "Eeh? Ah, mungkin 3 km ke arah barat,"jawabku dengan gugup.

Gugup? Ya, aku merasa gugup berhadapan dengan pemuda aneh ini. Aku merasa takut, dan waspada saat bertatapan dengannya. Pemuda berambut biru itu lalu mengangguk, dan berkata, "Baiklah. Terima kasih,". Dan ia pun kembali berjalan.

Normal POV-

Pemuda berambut biru itu kembali berjalan. Meninggalkan sang pemuda pengecat yang kebingungan.

Dan tanpa di ketahui sang pemuda lain, pemuda berambut biru itu berbisik lirih.

"Lee Syaoran, aku.. Menemukanmu!"

_**TBC**_

_**

* * *

Ok, sebelum nutup cerita, Civ mau berterima kasih banyak kepada **_**OICHI TYARA NO SASORI, EVERLASTING VIC, PAISHAL, ESTOBERIA, CUTTIECATZ, SAKURA025, STARLIGHT****!_SHINEEEEEE, DAN SPYWARE CATZ**__

Dan maaf buat updatenya yang telat =_=

Dah ah, salam persahabatan,~

CIVET


End file.
